Kastgor
General Kastgor is a very desolate land of fierce fighters who desire little connection with the rest of the world. The high steppes of Kastgor are difficult to live upon, but there are small nomadic clans that scour them for game, or attempt to find nourishment in them for their sturdy herd animals. However, the high steppes are still better to live on than the Dechrau, Shardin or Uda Smoge Mountains, which are filled with dangers, from both wild creatures and random tribes of Ur still living there. The Akos Hills separates the large Akos Plain from the smaller, but slightly more fertile Uda Plain to the east. Along the shores of the inland Uda Sea, Kastgor has its most fertile areas. Permanent dwellings are not allowed there, however, because it is truly the land of the mounts that the people from Kastgor need to survive. Each tribe or clan on the steppes will make a journey to the banks of the Uda Sea to gain more mounts; but they do realize that this is a resource for all, so no clan nor tribe takes more than they need. During the Great War, the Ur Lords blasted into Kastgor to swarm over Dag Mier and to stage before attacking the west. Even now, some of the Ur that retreated from the war live in the mountains or in secluded sections of the steppes of Kastgor. This is one of the reasons the people of Kastgor are the fighters their reputation reports them to be. The only real city in Kastgor is Nandig, and most people will not find it a welcoming town, even though there are many races represented therein. Nandig does trade with the outside world, but it is minor. Most of the trade is like a large bazaar, allowing groups who come in off the steppes a place where they can barter for whatever they need. Recent History More on recent history in Kastgor Government and Culture Although there is a King in Nandig, most of the tribes and clans of the steppes have only a single tribal leader. They don't need to pay homage to someone who lives stationary in a large castle in a city, unless they visit or need the city for some reason. The King in Nandig is not a hereditary position, rather it is won by combat, and only after the personal guard of the King has already fallen to the competitor's own hand. In Nandig, however, the King is still the King. He has absolute power while he rules. There is a court, per se, but it's really a gathering of tribal leaders who have come to Nandig for one reason or another and needed a feast. They might petition the King for something, but often it is just to tell each other of hunting grounds or of a raid of Ur creatures that came down on to the steppes. There are no posted bounties in Nandig. If there is a problem discovered in Nandig that will require a raid, there are more than enough tribes that are probably visiting Nandig to take care of the situation. Worship-wise, most of the people of Kastgor have no temples and any shrines they have are portable. There are a few exceptions, but the people are mobile and not very adept at constructing static monuments. However, Kastgor does hold many of the common Children Gods in reverence, even if they are only celebrated in small tribes with a single shaman to teach the stories. There are a few very important gods, but they are held by almost all in Kastgor, especially Esada and Mardank. The spirit world and the world of dreams is large part of the soul of the shamen in Kastgor. It is not uncommon for a shamen of a tribe to perform the Mar-Wag, ''where the shaman casts a spell on themself so that they will recite what they experience in their dreams while they're experiencing it. The Mar-Wag is often used before battle or hunt, to discover a cure, or to find water. Kastgor Character Characteristics ''Humanoid Characteristics:'' Black hair, Light complexion, Black eyes, Short'' ''Humanoid Stats: ''+1 Str, +2 Dex, +1 Con ''Languages: ''Vlamarn, Ang Thadesh (E), Adjur Dagh (D), Jadroar (½),Loborahn (O) Cities of Kastgor Nandig Nandig is vastly different culturally from all who live on the steppes. The concept of living in one place, behind walls, and with so many foreigners is extremely strange. Nonetheless, this is what Nandig is. There are some common customs between the city and the steppes. There is a great hall in Nandig whose only purpose is to permit different groups to enact the Mar-Wag. The sound in the Mar-Wag Hall is quite strange to anyone not from Kastgor, and honestly pretty strange to them as well. Nandig does trade with Dag Mier for random goods, but most of the trade found in the market squares of Nandig is to accommodate the tribes who come specifically to Nandig to barter for other goods. There are artisans in Nandig, but they are focused on war, mounted equipment, and items and tonics to facilitate the Mar-Wag.